


Prostate, The Best Part of The Body

by Psyche_loverJCM



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Creampie, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Obsession, Orgy, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, kinda bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyche_loverJCM/pseuds/Psyche_loverJCM
Summary: 15 chapters just full of bottom Tsukishima Kei where he realizes that he just loves dicks.





	Prostate, The Best Part of The Body

 “I don’t need you anyway.” Tsukishima said coldly to Yamaguchi as he walks away.

“Well, you’re a piece of shit anyway! You care about no one and you’re mean as fuck. I try to keep up with your snotty behavior. But it’s just too much” Yamaguchi.

“Then leave.” Tsukishima said, his eyes narrowing on the shorter boy.

Yamaguchi was taken aback, and took him a few seconds before he was able to regain his composure and take his stuff. Tsukishima wanted him to stay, he really wanted to. But he built such a wall that it made it hard for anyone to come in.

                Tsukishima had to bit his lips to prevent them from doing shaky breaths. _Don’t cry,_ he said to his self. He heard the gym’s door closing, and that was the trigger. Yamaguchi was gone from his life, and it was all his fault. He sobbed on the floor, the walls echoing his tears. He probably looked like a mess. His glasses were smeared with wet tears and his hair was ruffled around the edges. At least no one else was here, but that made everything somehow lonelier.

                _It’s all my fault. It’s all mine._ He began crying even louder.

                “Are you all right?” A cold voice said behind him.

                Tsukishima jerked his head towards the voice and quickly stood up. His eyes were still blurry from the tears but he could see the guy was just a couple of inches shorter than him and that he was definitely wearing Karasuno’s jersey. Tsukishima rubbed his eyes to stop the tears.

                “Do . . ..” The blurry figure began to search for his words. “Do you want a hug?”

                Tsukishima wanted to say no. He just wanted to run away from here and probably get a time machine. If he was able to reset time, he’d undo all of his mistakes. But right now, all that he could do was feel like shit. He hated hugging, but that was the only comfort available to him at that moment, and he took it. The strangers body tensed at the movement, but began to relax after a few minutes. The stranger then began doing awkward pats on his back to make him feel better. Like Tsukishima, the stranger was also not good with people.

                “You’ll be better.” The figure said unnaturally.

                This evoked another wave of tears from the blonde. He could feel the unknown person tensing up and flailing his arms. _He must’ve thought he said something wrong._ And that sent a few chuckles to Tsuki.

                “I think I’m okay now.” Tsukishima said.

                When he opened his eyes however, he was surprised to see his savior. It was Kageyama, the cold stubborn setter of Karasuno.  Tsukishima had to take a step back to avoid his self from tripping. Of all the people that could’ve comforted Tsukishima, it was Kageyama Tobio, the most irritable of all people.

                “You?!” The tallest guy on the team pointed at the setter.

                “I did you favor!” Kageyama shouted.

                “Oh,” Tsukishima said with his softest voice. “Thanks then.”

                Kageyama’s eyes widened in surprise with Kageyama’s sudden softness. Soon, both of there were playing the longest staring contest ever.

                “So,” Kageyama started. “What happened?”

                “We fought.” Tsukishima said softly.

                “Who’s we?”

                “Yamaguchi and I.”

                “Oh” Kageyama said sadly.

                “I’m sorry to hear that.”

                “It was bound to happen. I was a dick.” Tsukishima said angrily.

                Kageyama was about to say something, but he thought twice and just shut his mouth. Instead, he just looked at Tsukishima straight on the eye and placed his hand on the blocker’s shoulder. He gave a creepy smile before saying,

                “You’ll get through it.”

                “You look like a whale in land.” Tsukishima snickered.

                “HEY!” Kageyama eyed him angrily.

                “Now, you need to wash my clothes dumbass. You made them wet with your tears.” With that, Kageyama took of his clothes, revealing his muscled body. Tsukishima gulped and had to think for a few seconds for a proper comeback.

                “W-well, at least you have some water to fill you up.”

                “Ha ha.” Kageyama said sarcastically.

                “Don’t you want to home yet? It’s getting late.” Kageyama said.

                Tsukishima looked at the sky outside, and it was true, what he said was true. The sky was already taking a light shade of black, and the once orange sky was now melting with the darkness. He needs to go home right away, but has to pack his stuff from the club room.

                “I guess so, but I need to get my stuff first. So does- “He got interrupted when Kageyama walked towards him and handed his jersey over. Kageyama had his hand extended, showing off his toned arms. Tsukishima calmly took the jersey and silently prayed that his blush wasn’t visible. Kageyama noticed the sudden silence and spoke up.

                “Why so silent bamboo stick?”

                Tsukishima just looked at the other direction and started walking. He took long strides so that he’ll reach the club room faster than the other guy.  His heart was beating. His chest was pounding. His tears were drying. If everyone knew what he’s feeling, they’ll all look at him with disgust. But he can’t do anything, feelings are just the way they are.

                When he reached the club door, he immediately went in and slammed the door behind him. There, he places both of his hands on the wall and supports himself. _Calm yourself down,_ he said to his self.

                “You okay?” Kageyama asked behind him.

                “Yeah yeah. I just felt like I had to run.”

                Kageyama closed the door behind him, and walked in slow steps. Tsukishima wanted him to leave, very badly. It took all of his willpower to not look at his chest, and the way those muscled hips move when they stride. Maybe it was just his wish, or maybe because he was just desperate, but it seemed to him that Kageyama was doing it on purpose.

                “Goodbye then. Are you gonna be okay?” Kageyama asked by the doorway, his jacket was now on.

                “Yeah. Run along.”

                Kageyama closed the door and Tsukishima waited until he could no longer hear the other boy’s footsteps. After that, he took a deep breath and began packing his stuff. He was about to leave when he noticed that he forgot to pack Kageyama’s jersey. Tsukishima walked towards it and did something he wasn’t supposed to do: He smelled it. He took in all of Kageyama’s muskiness. It was still wet from his tears, but the smell of his sweat was still there. Because of this, he began to feel his own member tensing up in his shorts.

                He began palming his erection through the fabric with his right hand, and used the other one to hold cloth to his nose. He began thinking of possibilities. Naughty possibilities. He imagined scenarios where he was on top of Kageyama, his member fully covered with the shorter boy’s fine ass.  He thought of situations were Kageyama’s mouth was covered with his own t-shirt, and all Tsukishima would hear will be the setter’s loud mewls. With that, his once soft cock was now sticking to his shorts because of a full-pledged boner.

                Still doing his lewd act, he went to the light switch and turn it off. Once he was bathed in darkness, he walked towards the wall and sat down. He removed the fabric restricting his member and once he did, his seven-inch dick sprung out. He began stroking his dick slowly, and picked up speed afterwards. He imagined Kageyama in bonds, being throat-fucked by Tsukishima himself. He imagined the genius setter’s eyes half-lidded and just drowning in the taste of his dick. With this, Tsukishima sped up even more.

With his left hand, he pulled his t-shirt up to the chest level and began pinching them. He moaned as his fingers played with the hard knob on his chest. His hand sometimes drifted to Kageyama’s jersey and smelled it again in order to refuel his imagination. _Not that it needed to be refueled anyway._

“Kageyama . . .” Tsukishima mewled.

In order for him to simulate Kageyama’s fine ass, Tsukishima just stopped his hands from moving and used his hips instead. He began humping his hand to help him think of entering Kageyama. It wasn’t hard if he was honest. It was easy for him to imagine Kageyama on all fours, his hands tied behind his back with a belt, while Tsukishima fucked him to oblivion.

At that moment, Tsukishima looked as if he was convulsing. He was furiously moving his hips back and forth as his left hand was roaming around his body. His left hand pinched his nipples, touched his abs, and pulled his hair. His glasses fell to the floor and he didn’t care. He just wanted to cum.

“Perv.” Someone said.

Tsukishima stopped everything that he was doing and pulled his pants up. He must’ve been caught in his lewd act too much that he didn’t hear the door opening. When he was about to grab his glasses, the figure grabbed it and handed it to him. After a while, he could see clearly. The figure was Kageyama, and his face was just inches away from his. Tsukishima could feel the heat of his breath against his equally hot skin.

“What are you doing with my jersey?” Kageyama smirked.

Tsukishima saw that he was still holding the black-haired guy’s jersey and threw it as far from him as possible.

“Thinking of me?” Kageyama said seductively.

Before he could even reply, Kageyama sat on Tsukishima’s lap and began moving his hips. Kageyama began moving in back and forth movements, effectively turning the boy on. That made the middle blocker’s member spring up again. He was in bliss, and they weren’t even really touching.

“You like this?” Kageyama said.

The taller guy just moaned in response. Kageyama flashed a mischievous smile and unzipped his jacket, showing his muscular body. Tsukishima began bathing in the sight of their setter. Kageyama’s body was perfection itself. His abs were well-toned. His chest was just overflowing with muscle, and his arms showed strong biceps. _Fuck me please._

Kageyama pulled Tushikima’s t-shirt up to chest level and ravished his chest. Tsukishima moaned into Kageyama’s touched and pushed his chest forward, yearning for more of his touch. Tsuki could feel the setter smile and he knew that Tsuki loved it. He damned well loved it. Kageyama then proceeded to take off Tsukishima’s t-shirt, but stopped at his wrists. The smaller boy then tied his shirt to the closet doorknob.

“Do you like bondage?” Kageyama said seductively, biting on Tsuki’s neck.

Tsukishima was already in it too much. He knew Kageyama’s bite will leave a mark, and he didn’t care if the whole team saw it. He doesn’t care if they whisper behind his back when they change in the locker room. He loved Kageyama’s touch, and he won’t be ashamed to show it.

Karasuno’s #9 palmed the middle blocker’s bulge through the thin fabric of his shorts. Tsukishima squirmed at his touch, and by this point, even if things haven’t really started yet, he was already a moaning mess.

“You’re so thirsty Tsukishima. Who knew the tall composed guy would be such a fan of dirty sex? Your parents should be ashamed of you.”

“I don’t care.” He shakily said. “Just fuck me.”

Kageyama smirked at the guy’s words. “What did you say?”  He said, grabbing Tsuki’s bulge harder.

“Fuck me.” He said with a moan.

“Thirsty.” Kageyama commented.

Kageyama then stood up, and in one swift motion took of his shorts. Kageyama’s manhood was showing trough the very think fabric of his baby blue boxer, and boy was it huge. Tsukishima’s mouth was already watering. He imagined the other boy roughly fucking dusk till dawn until he no longer knew his own name. Tsukishima was entranced by this raven-haired boy.

Kageyama positioned his bulge in front of Tsukishima, and pushed it towards his face. The other boy couldn’t help but be annoyed that the thin fabric of the boxers was restricting him from feeling Kageyama’s member. Nevertheless, he still enjoyed the feeling.

“Lick it.” Kageyama ordered.

Tsukisima followed Kagema’s orders like a bitch in heat. He began licking the member through the thin fabric of the boxers. After a while, he could now see more of the setter’s dick. Then, Tsuki’s most awaited moment happened, Kageyama removed the last piece of clothing and his dick, in all of its 9 inches, sprung up, and slapped Tsukishima’s face.

“Now suck it slut.”

Tsukishima didn’t need to be told twice. Without his hands, he used his mouth to position the member at the entrance of his mouth, and without further ado, sucked it. Tsuki couldn’t explain the joy of sucking the dick of the man of his fantasies. The dick was long and think, making him unable the swallow the whole thing.

Kageyama grabbed Tsuki’s hair and without warning, pulled his head to his dick. Tsuki almost gagged at the sudden thrust. His saliva was running down his chin and unto his chest. Damn was he a mess.

“See you could do it. Don’t do it half-assed.” The setter growled.

Tsukishima nodded, nose still touching the shaved groin of the other man. He didn’t protest further when the boy began face-fucking him. Kageyama did it without remorse, even if the blocker was already covered in his own saliva, not once did he stop.

Kageyama was at his edge, Tsukishima sensed. With this, he began bucking his hips upwards, eliciting a moan from the black-haired boy. The moan was music to his ears, full of lust and desire, and joy. It was the only thing he needed to hear.

“Tsuki!” Kageyama yelled as he came inside Tsuki’s mouth.

Tsuki gagged as Kageyama orgasmed, and even if he was a dick, he knew when to remove his dick to prevent him from dying. Tsukishima began breathing fast the moment Kageyama removed his dick. Drops of cum was still travelling down Tsuki’s chin, joining the saliva from earlier. Even so, he tried his best to suck Kageyama’s milk.

Kageyama gave Tsukishima one of his creepy smiles. He then scooped up some of his cum plus saliva and made Tsuki suck it, and the blocker acquiesced.

“Now now, I think little Tsuki isn’t satisfied yet.” Kageyama said as he gestured towards the blonde’s erection.

Kageyama then proceeded at removing Tsuki’s shorts and boxers, removing the restrictions that allowed Tsuki’s member to spring up. Kageyama trailed a finger from Tsuki’s thigh and circled it around his dick, careful to touch only the sides. The torment was killing Tsuki, he just wanted to be touched.

Kageyama then trailed the finger upwards, touching Tsuki’s every ab, unto his cum-covered chest, and stopped at his nipple, and squeezed it. Tsukishima yelped in surprise.

“Do you really think bitches like you need pleasure?” Kageyama whispered unto Tsuki’s ear.

One hand still at the nipple, Kageyama used the other to touched the boy’s entrance, earning him another moan.

“Now, the fun is yet to begin. I want you to moan as hard as you can as I fuck you senseless.  You will tell me of everything you want me to do. Also, call me daddy.” Kageyama said, all the while teasing Tsukishima’s hole.

“Yes.” Tsukishima was able to uter.

“I think you’re missing something.” Kageyama stopped his ministrations.

“Yes, daddy.”

“Good boy. Now what do you want me to do.”

“Finger me daddy.” Tsukishima begged.

“Where’s the magic word?” Kageyama teased.

“Please finger me daddy.”

Kageyama smirked again and using some cum as a lubricant, pushed through the entrance. Tsukishima moaned at the touch. He could feel his insides being filled up with Kageyama’s skilled finger.

“Yes daddy.” Tsukishima shakily said.

“You’re so tight Tsuki. Is this your first time?”

“Yes daddy.”

Upon knowing this, Kageyama allowed Tsuki to adjust to his finger. He waited until the boy’s breath returned to somewhat normal before adding another one. Tsukishima moaned loudly as the boy thrusted in and out of his tight hole.

“What were you fantasizing before I came here?” Kageyama interrogated Tsukishima.

“I was imagining that I was fucking you, daddy.”

“Really? That’s an irony considering the place you are now.” He said as he added another digit.

“It’s okay daddy I just want you to touch me.”

Kageyama furiously fingered Tsukishima. Curling at the right places, he reduced the composed boy to a moaning bitch. When he felt that that the boy was ready, he removed his fingers and adjusted Tsuki so that his legs were up, revealing his well-adjusted ass. Tsuki’s hands were still tied to the doorknob, troubling him because he wants to touch Kageyama so badly.

“What do you want me to do next?” Kageyama said sadistically.

“Please fuck me daddy.”

“That all.” Kageyama flashed a venomous smile.

“Please fuck me hard.”

“Consider it done.”

Kageyama positioned himself at Tsuki’s entrance, and slowly pushed himself forward. Tsuki was amazed as he saw the setter’s dick disappear unto his ass, followed by the rest of his dick. It was painful, yes, but it was also so wonderful. His breathing was now crazily erratic He couldn’t even think properly. Tears were forming at his eyes from the pain and pleasure.

“Tsuki, are you okay?” Kageyama asked, showing concern for the first time since they started fucking.

“Please let me adjust first daddy.” Tsuki said, tears trailing down his cheeks.

Tsukishima waited until his ass was adjusted to Kageyama’s girth and length before he said anything.

“Daddy please continue.”

Kageyama pulled his dick out slowly, and when his head was only thing inside, thrusted again in one swift manner. From there, Kageyama began his tempo. Tsukishima was now sure that his yells could be heard from the whole school. Kageyama was just so good. His hips moved in a way that was from a professional porn star. How could he do it?

Kageyama decided to play around with Tsukishima’s body. He played with Tsukishima’s nipples, pinching it and stretching it so that Tsuki arched his back, allowing Kageyama’s dick to dive further in his ass.

Tsukishima yelped when Kageyama’s dick grazed a spot in Tsuki’s ass. Kageyama smiled, knowing full well what he touched.

“I guess I hit the best spot.”

Kageyama adjusted himself and before Tsuki knew it, he was screaming even louder than before. Kageyama had hit his prostate, a part of his body that Tsuki question in SexEd. Only now did he realize that it may be the best part of his body.

“FUCK ME HARDER DADDY!” Tsuki yelled.

Kageyama didn’t need to be told, he was already doing it. He enjoyed Tsuki’s nice ass, how it bounced with every thtust, and how his face was just a mess with his glasses dangling off one side and cum sill in his lips all the way to his abs. Gods how proud he was that he made this angel of a boy onto a mess. The setter thrusted harder, faster, making sure to hit Tsuki’s prostate.

Kageyama felt that he was close to coming again. He grabbed Tsukishima’s dick and began pumping it. Tsukishima arched his back ass his member was finally noticed. He was so close too. Both of them began breathing labored breaths, wanting more and more of each other with every moment.

“Tsuki I’m about to come!”

“Please come inside daddy!”

And then that was it, Tsuki snapped. Streams of hot white cum began coming out of Tsukishima’s dick and unto his chest, joining Kageyama’s. Tsukishima screamed as his eyes began seeing stars. Not long after him, Kageyama’s body convulsed as he released his seed unto Tsuki’s nice ass. Tsuki could feel his hole being filled with Kageyama’s milk, too much and at the same time too little. With one final thrust, he exited the blocker’s ass, dick covered with his own cum.

Tsukishima watched him as he cleaned himself up with his own jersey and dressed up. After wearing his jacket, he threw the jersey beside Tsukishima and walked towards him. He freed Tsuki’s hands from the doorknob, and Tsuki just plopped down on the floor, sill too dazed about what happened. Kageyma scooped some of the cum on Tsuki’s chest.

“Clean yourself up.” Kageyama order before he turned the lights off and close the doors.

But Tsuki saw it clearly, he saw how Kageyama licked his cum before he closed the door. It was no illusion. And so he sat there in the dark, hair’s a mess, body so tainted, and cum still dripping out from his ass. At that moment, he realized that the prostate may be the best part of his body.

               

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo. So this is my first time writing a lemon and actually my first work here in Ao3! I hope you enjoyed my work and I hope you look forward to future smuts.


End file.
